Simple Delights
by Ms.ShyGirl
Summary: A simple tale of a day between Alice and Bella. Lemon alert. Don't like it, don't read it. R&R.


**AN: Well here is my one-shot. I've given up hope for my story The Dream. I feel its become a empty dream (no pun intended.. well maybe..) But really it felt like it was going nowhere. So I won't be returning to that story for like a long time.. Maybe never. So wished I had a beta to help me ^.^ But any who.. I'm going to give one-shots a chance for a while. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga besides training cards, t-shirts, replicas, movies, ECT.. The original intentions belong to Mrs. Meyer 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Delights<strong>

The memory of the forest faded quickly into my vision as I felt a set of shy kisses trail on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find Alice smiling at me with a guilty look on her face. She had this almost sinister look to her eyes, but it was in a good way. It was almost as if she had a random act of _try to get Bella naked again _expression on her face. I loved when she made that expression, don't get me wrong, but that little pixie was going to ware me out.

Being a newborn had its perks, and no I didn't get tired of making love to my mate, but Alice was something else. She never kept her hands off me now that I wasn't a human like before. I smiled softly to myself as I remembered the first time we actually made love. I was human then. I'm sure Alice guessed what I was thinking because she suddenly had me on my back in the grass.

"What is it your up to now Alice?" I chuckled softly.

"Oh I was up upstairs in our bedroom looking at the bed and decided it needed a break." She giggled and leaned down to suck my lower lip between her teeth.

"Alice I swear your insatiable. Its like whenever I get ten minutes alone it drives you mad. But it sexy in its own way." I winked and kissed her lips softly.

"I know Bella, but you are mine and I like claiming you as mine. Its an impulsive mate thing. And besides it sexy in its own way when you seem to forget that you are still new to this life. Your mind is everywhere. So I'd understand why sex isn't on your top list of priorities."

I could feel the pout she was trying to give me. No matter how much I loathed her pouting, that was the one single thing Alice knew would make me cave. I chuckled again softly and quckily rolled us over so that I was now above Alice.

"You and that damn pout Alice Cullen. But it's so cute and damnit you've got to stop guilting me like that. You're so spoiled." I said trailing my fingers up under her shirt slowly.

"I know but you love me anyway..." Alice said closing her eyes and breathing in an unnecessary breathe.

A wicked grin spread across my face as I realized I had control. Usually I was submissive to all of Alice and her needs to touch and explore every part of me. But at the moment I was able to explore her. It seemed to click for Alice to because the moment I kissed her lips with a burning amount of passion I smelt her arousal deep within my lungs. I slowly did away the stupid fabric Alice had covering her body and smiled pleased with myself.

Alice naked lying within all the green grass and flowers was breathtaking and astonishing. I bit my lip in a wave of trying to decide where I'd begin my exploration. Then I decided the top to the bottom. Alice's breathing had become shallow and so very low. I was certainly glad I could still hear her.

I trailed my index finger down the center of Alice's cleavage slowly passing her breast and then back up again with a deliberate attempt to see how her nipples would react. They hardened almost immediately and Alice let out a soft moan. I smiled and leaned my head down to grace her breasts with soft kisses. Each one of her breast was showed the same amount of love and affection. As I looked up to check on Alice I saw her biting her lip in frustration. I inhaled deeply to smell that Alice had in fact grown more aroused than when we'd started. I smiled and began to leave a trail of lazy kisses down Alice's torso.

"Hmm.. What is this delightful, and delicate sweet scent I smell?" I moaned softly brushing my nose gently across Alice's hip bone.

She whimpered and lifted her hips slightly to emphasis what she wanted. But I shook my head and smiled a little bit more.

"Tell me what it is you want from me little pixie." I dragged my index finger down Alice's cute little curls between her legs stopping just before I brushed her ball if nerves.

"God Bella please. This insane amount of torture has me so close to the edge its impossible. All I want is for you to touch me. Please..." She breathed out lacing her fingers into my brown curly hair. Which she graciously made curlier.

That was all I wanted to hear as I parted Alice's thighs and brushed my finger across her swollen clit. I felt her body tremor slightly at the contact. I licked my lips in anticipation then gracefully dived into Alice's sweet pool of liquid. She tasted so heavenly. It was a mix of honey with something delectable, but I couldn't name it. And it was all mine. I smiled against Alice's slick folds and purred against her. I heard her moans become more intense as I licked and sucked almost every square inch of her feminine gold. It only seemed like gold to me.

"Bella..." I heard as I was swirling my tounge around the inside of Alice. It was a breathless plea for me to finish her. I only remembered doing it myself when Alice would do this same torture to me. I chuckled deep in the back of my throat and slid my tounge out of Alice. I felt her liquid gold all over my lips and purred with pure lust. I knew my eyes were black and I crawled up Alice's body to kiss her.

"Does my little pixie need to release?" I purred next to her ear. She moaned breathlessly and panted in a seductive way that made me burn with lust between my thighs.

"Please Bella.. Please.." She begged closing her eyes and digging her nails into the soft grass which stood no chance.

I nodded softly even though she didn't see it and sucked on her neck as I plunged 2 fingers inside of her. Her cry of pleasure was so soft and powerful at the same time I lost focus and control. I bit her neck leaving behind my set of markings to signify she was mine. Alice convulsed around my fingers clinging to me in a need to stay grounded.

I pulled my teeth out of her skin and licked my my bite mark to help it heal. Alice slowly came back down from her high and she glowed. I withdrew my fingers and licked them clean smiling to my self.

"You bite me Bella.." Alice said as a statement not so much a question.

"Sorry. I lost a bit of control when you started your climax.. It was like my mating instinct took over.. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" I said softly as I nuzzled her neck where the scar now lied.

"Not at all my love. It was more of a burning sensation, but it only added to my pleasure. Trust me. Besides it has a nice meaning. More of a simple delight for me. It will remind me of you. And it will remind every one of who I belong to." Alice smiled and kissed me lightly still in a fuzzy state of mind.

I grinned and kissed her deeply before pulling away to admire her beauty. Yes the simple delights. I now understood Alice's need to always touch me. It was intoxicating and so easing to the soul to know your mate was all yours. I looked down into Alice's topez eyes with pride and compassion for my mate.

"Hmm yes, the simple delights indeed my love. The simple delights." I laid next to Alice and lazily began to draw circles on her stomach as the sun peaked through the clouds and gave to the sparkle that reflected off the both of us. Yet it seemed ever better because Alice was naked and all mine. She said nothing as did I, because our love didn't have to be spoken. At the moment it came in the form of our loud and unadulterated passion of love making we had. Which was fine with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I'm not sure how lemony that was for you. But it was the best I had for 3-4 am writing. More like 3-4:35 am writing. But anywho, that was just a Bellice combo. I plan on having other combos. When I think of one I will. Till then..<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Ms. Shygirl 3**


End file.
